Bienvenue en eaux troubles
by Sakurache
Summary: 10-Alors que les anges demandent de l'aide forcée à Dean et que Sam fait tout pour le retrouver avec Ruby, Amy doit faire face à un esprit qui ne lui ai pas inconnu. Elle va aussi découvrir que Castiel est capable de plus de sentiments qu'elle le croyait.


**Bienvenue en eaux troubles**

**Soledad, Californie**

- Bonne soirée Docteur !

- Merci Stephanie !

Le Docteur Harvey Miller quitta son cabinet vers 17h en fin d'après-midi. Le soleil était au rendez-vous comme souvent à Soledad. Malheureusement la ville se trouvait à environ 50 kilomètres de l'Océan et Miller n'avait pas envie d'aller jusque là. Mais pourquoi ne pas aller profiter de la piscine du « Jonesthon », le motel que tenait son petit frère ? Sa femme étant en voyage d'affaires, rien ne l'y empêchait. Il prit donc sa voiture et se dirigea vers le motel. Une fois arrivé là-bas, il entra dans la propriété en enlevant sa cravate. Mais avant d'entrer voir son frère, Harvey vit une étrange fumée noir apparaître devant lui. Il eut à peine le temps de se demander ce qui se passait que la fumée entra en lui et le posséda. Quelques minutes plus tard, il partait vers un bar branché, un drôle de sourire sur le visage.

**Route fédérale 101**

_Une semaine après_

Dean, Sam et Amy étaient attablées à une table dans un bistrot de bord de route pour déjeuner. Dean et Sam avaient bon appétit mais Amy n'avait pas touché à son assiette. Elle se contentait de brasser les aliments à l'intérieur. Dean n'avait rien remarqué mais Sam qui était assis à coté d'elle la regardait étrangement avant que l'aîné des Winchester interrompe cette étrange scène.

- Je comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu veux vraiment qu'on aille voir ça Sam ! ça a pas l'air de nous concerner.

- Peut-être bien mais je me suis dit que ça nous changerait les idées.

Sam regarda tour à tour Dean et Amy en disant cela.

- Mouais, répondit Dean en se replongeant dans son assiette.

Amy finit par soupirer et lâcha sa fourchette sur la table. Sam se tourna de nouveau vers la jeune femme.

- ça va pas Amy ?

- Oh si si. Je suis juste fatiguée, je dors pas très bien en ce moment.

- C'est compréhensible ! L'apocalypse et tout le bordel, je comprend ! affirma Dean.

- Ouais ça doit être ça, reprit la jeune femme.

En réalité, Amy refaisait nuit après nuit le même rêve. Une sorte de patchwork de toutes ses conversations avec Castiel, le rêve du meurtre de sa mère, les pouvoirs de Sam, etc. L'apocalypse n'était en fait que secondaire. Ce qu'elle avait plus de mal à s'avouer c'était que Castiel lui manquait. Cela faisait environ trois semaines qu'Anna était redevenue un ange et qu'elle n'avait pas revu Castiel. Ce qui la rassurait un peu, c'était que Dean non plus. Donc il ne l'ignorait pas. Instinctivement, Amy tripota son chapelet, le regard vide. Dean qui venait de finir son assiette l'observa. Depuis trois semaines, Dean et Amy essayaient d'être amis. Et même si des sentiments plus forts subsistaient, la situation était bien trop compliqueé. Et depuis trois semaines, elle avait ce chapelet autour du cou. Personne ne lui avait encore posé la question, mais cette fois Dean ne se retint pas.

- D'où il vient ce chapelet ?

Amy sursauta à cette question, le lâcha et leva les yeux vers Dean.

- Oh c'est une connaissance, un chasseur qui me l'a envoyé. Il parait que…qu'il a une sorte de protection. Vu la situation, je me suis dit : pourquoi pas ?

Amy tenta un sourire mais Dean restait sceptique.

- Un chasseur, hein ?

Amy hocha la tête par l'affirmatif en buvant un peu de son verre d'eau pour dissimuler son gros mensonge. Sam n'était pas non plus convaincu mais ni l'un ou l'autre des Winchester n'en dit plus.

- Bon, on y va ? finit par demander Amy qui était assez mal à l'aise par le silence qui avait suivi.

- Ouaip.

Dean déposa plusieurs billets sur la table et la bande repartit vers Soledad.

- Enfin, j'ai cru qu'on arriverait jamais !

Dean ouvrit la porte de la chambre du motel où ils avaient pris une chambre. Pour plus d'efficacité, ils l'avaient pris dans le motel même où la victime avait été retrouvée, dans la piscine du « Jonesthon ». En allumant la lumière, le sac toujours sur l'épaule, Dean, Sam et Amy virent Uriel et Castiel dans la pièce. Ils entrèrent et Amy ferma la porte. Dean avait l'air remonté.

- Oh non pas eux…

- Toi aussi tu nous as manqué Dean ! ironisa Uriel.

Sam s'approcha de Dean pour l'éviter de faire une bêtise. Amy, elle, observait Castiel. D'abord contente de le voir, elle fut vite intriguée. Il restait en retrait, le visage fixe sur le mur en face de lui.

- On a besoin de toi, reprit Uriel en parlant à Dean.

- Bah voyons.

- On a capturé Alastair.

Les Winchester ainsi qu'Amy furent surpris par cette information.

- Vraiment ? demanda Amy.

- Et oui.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour vous ? demanda Sam.

- Toi rien. C'est de Dean dont nous avons besoin. Des anges meurent, déjà sept. Nous voulons savoir quel démon fait ça mais Alastair ne veut rien nous dire.

- Tu dois nous aider à le faire parler Dean…finit par dire Castiel en s'approchant.

- Quoi ? Hors de question !

- On ne te demande pas ton avis ! ajouta Uriel.

Une minute plus tard, les anges avaient disparu emportant Dean avec eux. Amy et Sam échangèrent un regard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- J'appelle Ruby, elle pourra sûrement nous aider.

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Amy, il ne peut pas faire ça ! Il ne peut pas torturer de nouveau ! Il n'est pas remis de son séjour en enfer. On doit le retrouver et l'aider !

- Et notre affaire ?

- On sait même pas si s'en ai une !

Amy soupira et réfléchit un instant.

- Ok. Je vais aller voir le médecin légiste pendant que tu cherches Dean avec Ruby. J'en ai pour une heure maximum.

- Ça marche !

Amy prit alors l'Impala. C'était la première fois qu'elle conduisait la Chevrolet mais dans ces circonstances, ce n'était pas si fun. Il se passait un truc bizarre. On aurait dit que Castiel avait changé de statut et qu'Uriel était alors le nouveau patron.

- Uriel, j'aimerais parlé à Castiel seul à seul, demanda Dean après une longue et pénible conversation.

Uriel soupira et disparut. Dean et Castiel se trouvaient encore une fois dans une sorte d'entrepôt désert. Où, Dean n'en savait rien. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'Alastair se trouvait dans la pièce voisine, coincé dans un piège à démons et que les anges voulaient que Dean le torture pour le faire parler. Dean se tourna vers Castiel.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Castiel ? Depuis quand c'est Uriel qui donne les ordres ?

- Mes supérieurs ont commencé à remettre en doute ma fidélité.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Je deviens trop proche des humains dont j'ai la charge.

- Qui ça ?

- Toi.

- Et ? Je pense surtout que c'est d'Amy que tu deviens trop proche, ajouta Dean, en colère.

- Calme-toi. Oui, c'est…c'est peut-être le cas. Mais tu ne sais pas tout.

- Toujours la même rengaine. Elle m'a dit tout ce qu'elle savait.

- Est-ce qu'elle t'a raconté que c'est moi qui l'ait ramené d'entre les morts au Colorado ?

Dean ouvrit la bouche mais ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Non…

- Donc tu ne sais pas tout.

- Peu importe ! On est pas là pour parler d'Amy. Je ne veux pas.

- Tu le dois, pour nous. C'est en partie pour ça qu'on t'a ramené.

- Je ne suis pas un pion Castiel ! Je ne ferais pas tout ce que vous voulez juste parce que vous claquez des doigts !

- Je le sais bien. Je te jure que je préférais que tu n'ais pas à le faire.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que ça peut déclencher…

- Nous n'avons pas le choix.

Dean observa Castiel. Il semblait sincère. Et bien amoché par cette histoire d'infidélité. Dean soupira.

- D'accord, allons-y.

Après deux heures à la morgue, Amy rentra enfin au motel. Ça avait pris plus de temps que prévu mais la jeune femme avait fini par obtenir les informations qui l'intéressait. Cette histoire lui était drôlement familière et pour cause. Amy gara l'Impala et entra dans la chambre juste pour voir Sam et Ruby prêts à partir.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- On sait où il est.

- Génial !

- Et toi, du nouveau ?

- Ouais, je sais ce qui s'est passé. Et tu devineras jamais qui…

- Tu peux tant chargé toute seule ?

- Heu…Oui, je suppose mais…

- Parfait ! Garde l'Impala, on prendra la voiture de Ruby…

- Mais Sam, c'est…

- ça va aller. J't'appelle quand j'ai du nouveau.

Ruby sortit et Sam l'imita après avoir embrasser Amy sur le front. Une fois la porte refermée, Amy resta seule dans le silence.

- C'est Annabelle…

La nuit était tombée et Amy s'écroula sur le lit, tout habillée. Elle se retrouvait toute seule, une fois de plus, en chasse à Soledad. Cette ville portait décidément bien son nom. Ça l'inquiétait quelque peu de s'occuper d'Annabelle toute seule après ce qui s'était passé à Las Vegas entre elles mais bon. Elle s'en sortirait, comme d'habitude. Elle soupira et croisa les bras sur le ventre. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle compte sur Castiel cette fois-ci, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Néanmoins, elle se sentait frustrée. Il ne lui avait même pas adressé un regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer là-haut ? S'en vraiment sans rendre compte, Amy finit par s'endormir. Elle se retrouva alors dans son ancienne maison, à l'étage. Elle marchait encore, et encore dans le couloir. Elle finit par ouvrir une porte et vit alors Frank embrassait sa mère. Elle s'excusa et referma la porte. Elle marcha de nouveau et ouvrit de nouveau une porte. Castiel y était de dos. Amy entra dans la pièce.

- Castiel ?

Celui-ci se retourna, un plateau en argent au bout du bras, la tête de Dean était dessus. Il l'attrapa et le lui lança. La tête roula aux pieds d'une Amy terrifiée. Castiel dit alors :

- Vas dont la donner à quelqu'un qui croit encore en toi.

Puis il partit d'un rire tonitruant en se tournant vers Sam dans un coin de la pièce. Amy ne l'avait pas vu auparavant mais elle distinguait bien à présent ses yeux noirs et son rire qui se mêlait à celui de Castiel.

Soudain, Amy se réveilla en sursaut, désorientée. Elle était encore tout habillée et fut éblouie par la lumière du soleil qui pénétrait par la fenêtre. Il était déjà dix heures du matin. Amy se prit la tête dans les mains pour reprendre ses esprits. Une fois fait, elle appela Bobby.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est Annabelle ?

- Je sais Bobby. Ça ressemble juste à un meurtre mais comment t'explique le foie manquant ?

- Une créature ?

- Je t'ai pas parlé des traces de souffres ?

- Ok, là je te crois. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- J'en sais rien…Je vais aller au bar où elle était le soir de sa mort. J'apprendrais peut-être quelque chose.

- D'accord, sinon ça va ? Des nouvelles ?

- Non aucune pour le moment.

- Ça va aller.

- J'espère. Merci Bobby.

Amy raccrocha. Il était temps de faire quelque chose.

Castiel était dans une sorte de parc sous un réverbère. Il avait eu une petite conversation avec Anna à l'entrepôt. Cela ne s'était pas très bien passé mais l'ange avait réfléchi et voulait revoir Anna.

- Anna ! Je sais que tu es là !

Le lampadaire vacilla au-dessus de lui et Anna apparut dans son dos.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Castiel ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus avoir affaire à une parjure !

Castiel se retourna et dit :

- Anna, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Pour la première fois de mon existence, je pense à désobéir.

- C'est dur pas vrai ? Ce que tu ressens là, c'est le doute.

- Il y a autre chose…Il y a…

- Amy ? J'ai bien vu comment tu la regardais avant que je ne redevienne un ange.

Castiel baissa la tête.

- ça en revanche c'est l'amour…ajouta Anna, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Amy entra dans le bar désert. Elle avait troquée son jean et son tee-shirt pour une robe légère à la mode californienne. Et vu la chaleur qui régnait dehors, ce n'était pas superflu. Amy observa les lieux. Les chaises étaient sur les tables, le sol était impeccable. Personne en vue, excepté le barman qui était en train de ranger de nouvelles bouteilles. Celui-ci dit d'abord :

- C'est fermé !

Et puis, il leva les yeux et observa la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer. Elle était très jolie. Il s'accouda sur le bar et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

- Je peux vous aider ma belle ?

- Peut-être bien.

Amy s'approcha avec un sourire timide et des yeux tristes.

- Voilà, dit-elle en montrant une photo. C'est Amelia Tines, ma petite soeur. Elle est décédée il y a une semaine.

- Oh je suis désolé.

- Oui…Le soir où elle est morte, le vendredi, elle était dans ce bar. Est-ce que vous vous en souvenez ?

- Il y a du monde le vendredi soir…Mais c'est vrai que sa tête me dit quelque chose.

- Elle a bu pas mal de martini…

- Ah oui, ça y est ! Mais elle n'était pas toute seule.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui heu…attendez, il a payé par carte. Je vais pouvoir vous donner son nom.

- Génial..

- C'était le Dr Harvey Miller.

- Docteur ?

- Oui.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Je vous en prie. Et n'hésitez pas à venir boire un petit coup un de ses jours.

- J'y penserais.

Grâce aux renseignements, Amy découvrit l'adresse du cabinet du Dr Miller et s'y rendit. La secrétaire l'interrompit alors qu'elle allait entrer dans le couloir.

- Mademoiselle. Mademoiselle !

Amy s'arrêta en soupirant et se retourna lentement.

- Vous avez rendez-vous ?

La jeune chasseuse s'avança vers le comptoir et jeta un coup d'œil sur l'agenda ouvert à la page d'aujourd'hui.

- Heu…oui. Mlle Stons.

- Bien, veuillez patienter.

- Bien.

Amy alla s'asseoir dans la salle d'attente. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Après à peine quelques minutes, la secrétaire reçut un coup de téléphone puis vint rejoindre Amy.

- Excusez-moi Mademoiselle mais le Dr Miller ne peut pas vous recevoir aujourd'hui, il a un empêchement.

- Oh très bien…Est-ce que…Est-ce que vous pouvez me demander de m'appeler dès qu'il pourra ? C'est important.

- Bien sûr.

Amy lui tendit une carte et la secrétaire la lut, les sourcils froncés.

- Amy Jefferson ?

- Heu…C'est ma sœur, nous partageons le téléphone.

- Très bien. Au revoir mademoiselle.

- Au revoir.

Amy ressortit alors et monta dans l'Impala. Que faire maintenant ? Il était 3h de l'après-midi, une chaleur de plombs. Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle ni de Dean ni de Sam ni de Castiel et enfin, elle n'avait aucune idée d'où trouver Annabelle tant qu'elle ne parlait pas à ce cher docteur. Elle décida de retourner au motel. Autant se détendre un peu en attendant, ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Après une heure de shopping, Amy retourna enfin au motel, enfila un super bikini tout neuf et s'allongea sur un transat au bord de la piscine. Elle mit de la crème solaire, ses lunettes sur les yeux et se détendit, soupirant de bien-être. Est-ce qu'elle avait pu une seule fois prendre un peu de temps pour elle comme ça, sans culpabiliser, ces dernières années ? Elle n'en avait pas le souvenir en tout cas. Elle était tellement fatiguée. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir arrêter ses cauchemars et dormir d'un trait une journée entière. Malheureusement, elle s'endormit sur son transat et refit le même cauchemar, celui de la nuit derrière. Et il semblait que Castiel et Sam étaient encore plus démoniaques. Elle se réveilla une nouvelle fois en sursaut, les idées embrouillées. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et Amy plongea dans la piscine pour se rafraîchir les idées. Elle fit une longueur sous l'eau et refit surface, remettant ses cheveux en place. Mais cela semblait insuffisant et elle décida d'en faire une autre. Mais quand elle se trouva sous l'eau, de drôles d'images apparurent. Comme lorsqu'elle avait eu sa vision sur Dean il y a trois semaines. Elle voyait à présent Alastair, attaché et Dean le torturant. C'était horrible. Alastair racontait que Dean avait détruit le premier sceau. Elle continuait à nager mais ne voyait plus l'eau, elle cogna le bord mais ne s'en rendit pas compte. Elle commençait à étouffer quand une main la tira sur le bord de la piscine. Amy toussa et cracha un peu d'eau avant d'ouvrir les yeux vers un homme de la quarantaine assez séduisant.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui…Merci…répondit Amy en reprenant son souffle. Elle jeta alors un œil à la main de l'homme qui venait de la sauver. Elle était fumante.

Amy toucha son chapelet. Elle l'avait garder autour du cou pendant sa baignade sans y prêter attention. La piscine était devenue un énorme bénitier.

- Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller ? Je suis médecin alors…

- Docteur Miller ?

- Oui ? On se connaît ?

- Non, j'ai failli être votre patiente.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Mais vous ne l'êtes pas, ma patiente, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non.

- Alors je peux vous inviter à boire un verre.

- Avec plaisir, répondit Amy en souriant. Allons directement dans ma chambre.

Harvey Miller accepta et suivit la jeune femme. Une fois entrés, Amy se précipita sur le bon docteur et l'embrassa le poussant contre un mur. Elle le sentit alors sortir un couteau de son dos et l'intercepta. Elle planta le couteau dans le mur accrochant le haut de la chemise de Miller. Il se retrouvait incapable de bouger.

- Christo !

Les yeux d'Harvey virèrent au noir profond.

- Tu es bien trop pressé…

- C'est que j'attend ça depuis des années !

D'un geste de la main, Miller envoya valser Amy contre le mur opposé. Elle tomba sur le lit et secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Pendant ce temps, Harvey retira le couteau et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

- Je t'avais dit qu'on se retrouverait Amy !

Amy se redressa et regarda le docteur, sceptique.

- Annabelle ?

- Bonne pioche ! Je t'ai manqué ?

Amy se serra contre le mur et Annabelle sous la forme du bon docteur monta sur le lit.

- Qui viendra t'aider cette fois ?

Amy s'écarta et descendit du lit.

- J'ai besoin de personne, affirma-t-elle d'un ton satisfait.

Annabelle sourit et voulut avancer mais elle se retrouva bloquer sur le lit.

- Tu aurais du te méfier et me laisser me noyer…Un beau piège à démon sous le lit !

Miller grogna et Amy se mit à marmonner la formule pour faire disparaître Annabelle pour de bon au plus profond de l'enfer.

- Nonn ! cria Annabelle.

Le corps d'Harvey Miller tomba sur le lit. Une fois certaine qu'Annabelle n'était plus là, Amy se précipita pour tâter le pouls du gentil médecin. Il était vivant. Amy ne voulait pas aller jusqu'à l'hôpital au cas où Sam l'appellerait mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Miller dans cet état. Elle le transporta discrètement jusqu'à une chambre inoccupée et ouverte. Elle retourna dans sa propre chambre et appela une ambulance. Une demi-heure plus tard, Miller était emmené à l'hôpital. Soulagée, Amy, toujours en bikini et les cheveux encore humides, s'écroula de nouveau sur le lit. Mais cette fois, elle n'eut pas le temps de s'endormir. Castiel apparut en face d'elle.

Amy se redressa. Castiel lui tournait le dos, elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Castiel ?

Il se retourna lentement, le front ensanglanté. Il fut quelque peu étonné par la tenue d'Amy mais ne dit rien. C'est alors qu'elle se leva complètement.

- Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Amy s'approcha et tendit la main vers la blessure de Castiel mais celui-ci retint sa main.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Je suis un ange.

- C'est vrai…

A ces mots, la blessure disparut. Castiel la regardait étrangement, sa main toujours dans la sienne.

- Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

- Chutt…Pas maintenant.

Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux avant que Castiel ne se penche et embrasse langoureusement Amy. La chasseuse n'eut aucune hésitation. Elle prolongea le baiser tout en enlevant l'imperméable de Castiel. Il tomba sur le sol et l'ange poussa doucement la jeune femme vers le lit. Elle stoppa le baiser, le souffle légèrement coupé et défit la cravate de Castiel maintenant qu'il était au-dessus d'elle. Ils se regardèrent un instant et s'embrassèrent de nouveau.

- C'est de la folie…murmura Amy.

- Je sais.

- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

- Absolument.

Castiel ne voulait pas réfléchir. Il avait juste envie d'elle. Et surtout avec la journée qu'il venait de passer. Avant de retourner à son enquête, il devait se changer les idées et faire ce qu'il voulait, tant pis pour les conséquences. Il embrassa Amy dans le cou avant de poursuivre. Amy non plus ne pensait à rien et se laissa aller au plaisir avec un ange.

Une heure après, Amy, nue dans les draps, appuyait sa tête contre le torse de Castiel. La seule chose qu'elle portait, c'était son chapelet. Castiel lui avait finalement raconté comment Alastair s'était libéré et comment Sam l'avait finalement tué. Mais il s'était bien gardé de dire que Dean était à l'hôpital.

- Mais comment ce piège a-t-il pu être défait ?

- Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée.

- Et…nous ?

- Ça non plus.

Amy leva la tête vers lui et l'embrassa de nouveau. Castiel sourit et prolongea le baiser avant de lui dire, caressant une de ses mèches de cheveux.

- Néanmoins. Personne ne doit être au courant.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de ceux de là-haut ?

- Laisse-moi m'occuper de ceux-là.

- D'accord.

Amy hésita puis se lança finalement.

- Ecoute Castiel…Je suis désolée. Pour ce que je t'ai dit à Lawrence. J'étais en colère mais je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et aussi, je ne t'ai jamais remercier d'avoir ramener Dean.

L'ange sourit de nouveau.

- Merci. C'est rare qu'on le prenne aussi bien. Et ne me remercie pas pour Dean.

Amy lui sourit à son tour et Castiel l'embrassa encore une fois. Mais le téléphone de la jeune femme les empêchèrent d'aller plus loin. Amy décrocha.

- Allo ?

- Amy, c'est Sam.

- Sam ! Est-ce que ça va ?

- Dean est à l'hôpital.

- Quoi ?

- Rejoints-nous vite. Je te donne l'adresse.

- J'arrive au plus vite.

Amy raccrocha et se tourna vers Castiel en disant :

- Tu t'es bien gardé de me dire que…

Mais l'ange avait une nouvelle fois disparu, ne laissant rien derrière lui.

- Va falloir que t'évites de me faire ça !

Amy se leva, s'habilla et prit l'Impala pour la ramener le plus vite possible à son propriétaire.

Amy marchait dans le couloir blanc de l'hôpital, un gobelet de café dans une main. Elle avait du se faire passer pour la petite amie de Dean pour pouvoir avoir le numéro de sa chambre. Néanmoins, elle ne savait plus vraiment si c'était un mensonge ou non. Dans tous les cas, quand il ira mieux, Amy devra mettre les choses au point avec lui. Mais pour le moment, elle semblait joyeuse. Elle souriait. Et en même temps, elle culpabilisait. Ne devrait-elle pas plutôt s'inquiéter pour l'état de santé de Dean ? Bien sûr, c'était en partie le cas mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir de sa partie de jambes en l'air avec un ange. Son ange. Enfin, ce n'était pas juste du sexe. Elle l'espérait en tout cas. Bref, elle arriva près de la chambre de Dean et entendit une conversation, clairement. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Dean et Castiel. Elle recula d'un pas pour rester à l'abri de leur regard.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? J'ai brisé le premier sceau ? demanda Dean.

- Oui.

- Alors pourquoi m'avoir sorti de l'enfer ?

- Seule l'âme vertueuse ayant briser le premier sceau pourra sauver le monde de l'apocalypse.

- Je suis désolé, je suis pas celui qu'il vous faut. Je ne peux pas.

- On compte sur toi Dean.

- Excusez-moi mademoiselle, vous cherchez quelque chose ?

Amy sursauta. Une infirmière qui passait dans le coin venait de l'interpeler. Elle finit par avancer jusqu'à l'encadrement de la porte et vit que Dean et Castiel l'observaient. Amy répondit à l'infirmière.

- Non, c'est bon. Merci.

Elle se tourna finalement vers les deux hommes dans la chambre et une fois que l'infirmière fut partie, elle s'excusa :

- Désolé d'avoir interrompu votre petite conversation.

Elle s'avança et prit Dean doucement dans ses bras avant de lui murmurer :

- Contente de te voir en un seul morceau…

En voyant cela, Castiel ressentit pour la première fois un nouveau sentiment : la jalousie. Il baissa les yeux et se leva :

- Je dois y aller.

Amy se redressa alors, s'excusa auprès de Dean et se tourna vers Castiel qui passait la porte. Une fois dans le couloir, il s'arrêta en entendant la voix d'Amy l'interpeler :

- Castiel, attend !

Il soupira et se retourna dans le couloir vers une Amy étonnée.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Rien, je dois y aller. On a pas mal de choses à régler là-haut.

- Comme quoi ? Vous avez trouvé qui a tué les anges ?

- C'était Uriel.

- Quoi ?

- C'est…une longue histoire.

- Okay…

Castiel baissa les yeux tout comme Amy un instant. C'était bizarre mais Amy décida de reprendre les rênes. Elle fit un pas vers lui et lui releva le menton avant de plonger son regard dans ses beaux yeux bleus.

- ça va aller.

Castiel lui sourit et l'embrassa. Malheureusement pour eux, Sam tourna l'angle du fond et les aperçut. Mais eux ne le vit pas. Castiel finit par rompre le baiser, caressa la joue d'Amy avant de lui dire :

- A plus tard.

Et de disparaître. Sam sourit malgré lui. Même l'irréprochable Amy avait des secrets. Mais il ne dirait rien. Son frère était assez fragile comme ça. Amy resta à sourire un instant comme une idiote puis fit demi-tour pour rejoindre Dean dans sa chambre. Sam arriva à son tour et c'était comme si tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles.

FIN


End file.
